


Arrest

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), Speed (1994), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multiple Pov, Post - Speed, Post - The Matrix (Movies), Pre - Constantine (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo knew he'd gotten lucky that it was Jack arresting him and not somebody else. Otherwise, he might have actually been worried. Still, he could end up needing cousin John's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

Shoved roughly against the redbrick wall Neo let out a huff, then he winced as the cuffs tightened around his wrists.

His old friend Jack Traven or rather LAPD SWAT Officer Traven, now, gave a little laugh; “You know they’re never going to let you go after I book you. You are one damned, dumb-ass terrorist to go running around L.A. in broad fucking daylight.”

He grinned and replied, “Glad to see you still care about me, Jack.”

Jack growled as he was pulled away from the wall, “I don’t. Tom Anderson is dead; you’re just a terrorist who happens to look like him.”

_‘Ouch, that hurt way more than I thought it would. At least, it’s Jack picking me up and not some random officer. Maybe this could work out after all, if not I'll have to see if John can help me out.’_

Despite that emotional blow, he had to ask the question as he was being shuffled out of the alley, toward the dark Malibu that‘d been tailing him all morning. “So, what that night three years means nothing to you now ? Even though it‘s got almost nothing to do with how I got into this.”

For a second, he imagined Jack’s dark-brown eyes flashing, the tanned skin reddening in anger and betrayal. Jack snarled, “ **Nothing ?** Nothing. You wouldn’t have started searching for Morpheus if I hadn’t mentioned that I had almost arrested him. He got you into this and now look, I’m arresting you for who knows how many counts of murder.”

Before he could reply, a dark drawl said, “Hello, Officer Traven, my congratulations on catching our dear and elusive Mr. Anderson. Hello, Mr. Anderson, I did not expect to see you again so…soon.”

He couldn’t hold back the slow smile as he saw the brown-haired, black-suited ex-Agent. Shook his head and pulled out of Jack’s grip before walking over to lean against his lover.

Ice-blue eyes would be gleaming in amusement behind the shades as he mock complained, “How many times do I have to tell you ? My name is **Neo** , N-e-o. You know, Smith, I‘m surprised it wasn‘t you.” _‘Considering Smith was moaning my name last night, he’s lucky that’s a joke or I’d kick his ass; even in these damned cuffs and he knows it. Shit, Smith’d get off on it, too, knowing him.’_

His gaze drifted down to where Smith’s Desert Eagle was holstered and just couldn’t pass up the opportunity, “Huh, at least, you'd actually get a shot in. Now, old Jack there ain‘t very good with his gun. He’s got bad aim sometimes and, well, those rounds they just…jam, you know. It‘s really unfortunate seeing he‘s a damn fine shot otherwise. ”

Smith chuckled at his euphuism, before Jack grabbed his arms, and pressed against him semi-hard as he was pulled back. Jack replied into his ear, “It’s really too bad that gun of yours got thrown away isn’t it ? Still, with that pretty face who knows if you’d even need it.”

It was enough to make him laugh as he was pushed around Smith, “See ya, later…Smithy.”

A mock-growl before Smith called, seriously, “Officer Traven ?”

They’d finally reached the Malibu and Jack opened the back-passenger. He helped himself into the seat as Jack responded, “Yes ?”

“Do make sure he is still alive when he arrives at the station. I would like a private word with him in an hour.”

“Woof, woof.”

The door was slammed closed on him and he grinned. _‘If it all goes right, Gho_ _st and I should be free in a day or two.’_


	2. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela meets Neo when Jack brings him in.

Angela pushed a strand of long brown-hair out of her face, as she walked in from her lunch-date with Madison. What stopped her in her tracks in the middle of the beige room was the sight of her friend Officer Traven bringing someone in. Someone who looked very familiar, if only because of all the warrants.

She called, “Traven, wait for a second.”

The tall, black-haired officer stopped and she walked up to him and the other man.

Traven asked, “What do you need, Detective ?” Slowly, she scrutinized the new man, _‘It is him ! Mom was killed because of him.’_

After she recognized him she hissed, “I hope you’re happy, Anderson. My mother died because of you.”

Nothing she’d heard about the terrorist Thomas Anderson made her expect a pained and regretful look to pass over his face. Anderson’s dark-gaze flicked to the floor before it returned to her, finally, he spoke, “I know it won’t change anything, but, I’m sorry, Detective. You don’t know how much I regret the things I’ve done.”

In response, she nodded, then Traven and Anderson moved off. Sighed as she walked to the main room and over to her desk. While she sat down she thought, _‘We’ve already got one of the other terrorists, but, he’s not with Morpheus._ _If Anderson’s really regretful maybe I can get him to snitch. Either way, I can tell Isabel that, at least, one of them didn’t want to kill mom.’_

A few seconds later, she logged into her computer and checked on the other terrorist. His name was Terry ‘Ghost’ Grayson, they‘d caught him when he‘d been found unconscious just outside of a sewer. Grayson had refused to say anything, just like they suspected. Well, now, they had someone who just might talk. When she’d first met Traven on the job it’d been to a disturbance call that ended up being about terrorists similar to the ones they’d just caught.

** Flashback **

She walked up the rickety stair-case with her gun drawn. A black-haired, tan-skinned man appeared at the top of the stairs. When she’d announced herself, an officer called, “Traven” had answered her.

Now, she questioned, “Traven ?”

“Yep, Dodson ?”

“M-hm. How many people are left ?”

Traven replied, “One or two, maybe even three.” A few seconds later he shouted, “Dodson, down !”

On instinct she lay down on the stairs and two bullets flew over head. A thud told her the bullets had hit their target. Slowly, she got up and sensed something behind her on the stairs. It made her turn and fire - three bullets flew into the young black-haired, olive-skinned woman’s chest. The woman had pulled two pistols out of her silver trench coat, and now they fell out of her hands as she landed on the floor.

Traven’s confusion was palpable, “Thanks, but, how did you know she was there ?”

_‘How do I do that ? How do I always know where they are ?’_

She shook her head as, even though she knew the woman would be dead, she walked down to check, “I don’t know, it just happens. Some how I always know.”

** End Flashback **

It hadn’t taken her and Traven long to become friends after that. They’d been great friends until Traven had moved to SWAT and she’d barely seen him for two minutes since.

_‘Maybe we’ll get to work this case together. It’d be nice to have Jack help put Anderson away for good if he won’t work with us.’_


	3. Conversations

Jack stared as the off-duty Agent Smith led Tom into the interrogation room. When he’d started tailing Tom this morning, he’d thought that he was imagining things. That he’d imagined how much Tom had changed - from the soft body of three years ago to the slim, hard-muscled body and the tight, black-clothes of now. The only reason Tom wasn’t cuffed anymore was because he had said he wouldn’t attack anyone, unless they attacked him.

_‘God, I thought I was over him, but, according to the arrest and the car apparently not. I still can’t believe he fought me, he hit me and Tom was actually **holding back** when he did. I guess that asshole Morpheus taught him well this past year and a half.’_

His thoughts went back to about an hour ago in the car with Tom…

** Flashback **

He’d just barely started driving as Tom yawned, “I’m tired, Jack.” from the backseat. There was a twinge of sympathy and he tried to squash it.

_‘Yeah, keep telling yourself he’s not Tom when you don’t even believe it. At least, it was easy to kill Payne; you didn’t have any actual connection to him. Yet, as soon as Tom shows up you choke and start drooling until you can’t even fight properly. What would Harry think ?’_

Still, the words made him look into the backseat to see Tom laid down on it. The black-shirt had ridden up to expose a bit of the pale muscled stomach as Tom squirmed around. _‘Mmm, that really is nice, damn it. Should I pull over ? It’s not like he can pull it back down being cuffed and all.’_

Shook himself and replied, as he looked back at the road, “It doesn‘t matter, we won‘t be in here long enough for you to fall asleep.”

A moaned, “Ja-ack. Come on, I’m your friend or I used to be.”

That moan was enough to make a fleeting image of him and Tom, in his bedroom as Tom came in him. Roughly, he shoved the image away, but not fast enough to prevent the hardness between his thighs from making itself known. _‘Just when I think I get over him with Annie, Annie decides that it’s not working then up and leaves. While Tom suddenly sweeps back in as a sexy terrorist. Somebody just hates me, I know it.’_

Irritated, he tried to ignore it, but it refused to go away, no matter what boring thing he thought of. Slowly, as the minutes passed and the sounds of rustling and shifting stopped and Tom fell asleep, the hard-on faded.

**End Flashback**

Jack blinked the memory away to focus on the white walled room on the other side of the mirror. Smith had agreed to let him and Dodson listen in, though Dodson had yet to arrive.

Smith and Tom had finally sat down at the table. Smith, who had folded his hands on the tabletop, was saying, “Well, here we are, Mr. Anderson, in yet another interrogation room.”

Tom tilted his head to the side, “Am I gonna lose my shirt again ?”

_‘Again ? What the hell sort of an interrogation was it ? Seems my thought before was right - they **are** flirting. Why does that and the euphuism have to bother me ? I was perfectly fine with the thought of him with someone else until today.’_

“Unfortunately, I do not think it will be necessary this time.”

“So, does that mean no more Gestapo crap too ? It didn’t work last time and it **definitely** won’t this time.”

As Dodson walked in she wondered, “Gestapo crap ?”

He looked over at the dark-brown eyed detective, as she stopped next to him, and shrugged.

In the other room Smith answered, “Yes, it would merely be wasted effort on my part. Tell me, Mr. Anderson how exactly did you, ah, come across Officer Traven this morning ?”

Tom laughed and ran a pale hand through his hair, “I was just looking for Ghost on Morpheus‘ orders and then Jack walked into the alley. Boy, did he ever look surprised to see me up close…and then I kicked his ass. At least, until I let him arrest me. You ask me, I think Jack almost liked it, but then again, he‘s not you, is he ?”

For some reason, it got a laugh from both of them it was, obviously, an inside joke. Again, jealousy, that he’d gotten over or so he’d told himself, flared up.

Dodson gave him a confused look and then asked, “Are you sure Anderson was tortured ? He‘s certainly not acting like he’s sitting across from someone who did that to him. It‘s more like they‘re, they’re...”

Answered, as he scratched at his arm, “Friends ? I think you’re right with that assumption. Though, if you ask me from when I was arresting T-Anderson and Smith showed up to ask for a private interview…it was almost like they were flirting. According to the files we’ve got there never was an official interrogation. So, unless it was off the record I’ve got no clue what they’re talking about.”

Dodson fiddled with her badge before she agreed, “It does, doesn’t it. Well, I looked at Anderson’s files, apparently Smith was chasing him for a few months before this. It’d make sense to learn something in that amount of time, right ?”

That made him nod, “It would, I don’t get how they’d become friends over it, but obviously they’ve managed.”

He turned his attention back to the interrogation room. Tom leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest as Smith wondered, “Morpheus has not been treating you very well has he…Neo ?”

A frustrated look passed over Tom’s face and the man growled, “It’s not fair, Smith. You’d think after my dying that he’d start treating me better. Well, all he’s done is treat me like an animal - Neo do this, Neo do that and no you can’t take two minutes to sleep or eat. After everything I’ve done for him, **this** is how he treats me. Call it the shininess wearing off or my own stupidity, but he’s suddenly turned into a giant asshole dictator.”

When Tom said that, he got the feeling that if he and Dodson hadn’t been in the next room, Smith would’ve reached across the table.

Dodson and himself both exclaimed, simultaneously, “He could help us.”

Dodson muttered, “It sounds like he’s really pissed off at Morpheus.”

Again, he nodded and agreed, “Yep, but will he mean it in an hour or two ? Because, I don’t know if it’s just me, but that sounded like some sort of conditioning.”

“Well, a few people do think that Morpheus runs off a cult mentality, so this makes sense. Anderson doesn’t know me, but, I doubt he’d answer me if I asked. So, you’ll probably have to do it, sometime.”

The sound of chairs moving told him that the ‘interrogation’ had just ended, he and Dodson moved out of the room and into the hallway.


	4. Cell

Neo sighed as he watched Jack and Smith walk away from his cell. The eyes of his cellmate were hot on his back, he turned around to face the man. The man was dark-haired and gray-eyed with light skin. While he didn’t have enough psychic power to, always, summon the true sight, like John, he still saw the third and fourth worlds residents sometimes. This time, the man’s face changed into a smooth, green skull and the eyes were all black; he blinked and it was gone.

_‘Half-demon, just my luck. Well, what was I expecting ? A half-angel in prison ? I’ve seen some in Zion’s stockades, but that was just to help the actual prisoners.’_

Said half-demon grinned, “Well, well, what do we have here, eh ? Constantine’s dear cousin Tommy in prison. You’ve done nearly as much to stop our plans as he has. I think we should do something about that, don’t you ?”

He didn’t even have time to blink before he was slammed back into the bars and gagged as impossibly strong hands locked around his throat. Rammed a knee, rather uselessly, into the dark-haired half-breed’s stomach. His vision went dark and then he was somewhere else, it was another of his visions.

Wherever he was, it was dark, slightly cramped and damp, water dripped onto his face as he ran. For a second, he stopped, crouched and turned, panting he aimed the pistol back down the tunnel waiting for the thing to appear. _‘What is it ? I’ve never seen anything like it before and Sparks can’t see it on the feeds. Every time before I fire, I load the gun and then when I fire the bullet never comes out. How is that possible ? It’s not possible, even here in the Matrix.’_

When the creature didn’t show up, he spun around and headed for the light that came through the manhole above him. It took him a second to focus before he leapt for the ladder, grabbed a rung and when he reached the top not caring if there were cars, he shoved the manhole out of the way and climbed out. Something sent him sprawling and landed hard on his back. It was a hard enough impact to knock him out.

Neo gasped as the vision faded and he could breathe, again; the cell’s ceiling spun above him. When he got up, walked to the bed at the far end of the cell and sat, the half-breed was seemingly gone. Not that since it was around he could really trust that as a fact. _‘That thing it’s got to be a half-demon or something. John should be able to help. I can’t call him, but maybe telepathy will work, I’ve always sucked at it, so, here goes, I guess.’_

It took a few minutes for his adrenaline to wane and his focus to kick in as he 'searched’ for the feeling of his cousin’s guarded mind. It was an odd feeling his real body, his RSI **and** his mind felt like connected but disjointed things. Eventually, he ‘brushed’ against John’s mind and began ‘knocking’ on the wards. _“John, John. Come on, man, it’s me, Tommy. Let me in, I want to talk to you about something.”_

The wards didn’t move, but John’s deeper, smoke roughened voice was in his mind, _“Prove it.”_

Well, John always had more control over his psychic abilities, even though they had driven him to suicide in their teens because of just how strong they were. It had always been a sore spot that he’d tried to help and been rebuffed because, “You don’t know what it’s like ‘full-time’, Tommy. It’s a living, breathing, fucking world of nightmares ‘living‘ in here, I can‘t handle it and you can‘t help me. You got lucky and I didn‘t, sorry.”

_“You remember back when we were little, it’s really fuzzy, now, but, I think, we were at Uncle Jack’s funeral. There was that odd red-blond haired lady who stood at the back of the church. When it was over, we went to talk to her and then she had those huge, gray, white and brown speckled wings. She said her name was Gabriel and you asked if she was the Archangel remember ? Gabriel said, “No. Though I am here to watch over things. Now, go and move along, boys, your Uncle is going to be just fine.”_

_I replied, as, to me, her wings vanished, “You promise, Ms. Gabriel ?”_

_She smiled and crouched down to our level, “I promise, young Thomas, salvation is something I wouldn’t ever lie about.”_

_You asked in a mad tone, “Sal-what ? What’s that even mean ?” Even way back when you didn’t like her._

_Gabriel just chuckled and then she was gone, you said she flew away._

_When we went and told my Mom about it she just said, “Kids.”, shook her head and sent us outside. She was thinking Uncle Jack’s death and the funeral made us imagine Gabriel. Proven, cous’ ?”_

_“Proven, Tommy. Sorry, it’s just you can’t be too careful in my line of work. What do you need ?”_

_“I get it, still that’s paranoid even for you, Mr. Psychic Exorcist. Hmm, something attacked Ghost, one of my Rebel friends, from the vision I had when I just was choked, it’s some sort of half-breed. It used illusions so that narrows it down a whole lot.”_

_“Oh, it sure does. Yeah, it just happens to leave the damned lot of them. I’ll stop by some time soon, maybe I’ll get more if I can see your memory.”_

_“Sure, see ya, then.”_

_“Yeah.”_

Now, completely mentally exhausted he lay down on the bed and went to sleep.


	5. Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mention of Constantine being arrested is from a Constantine deleted scene.

Trinity laughed and muttered, “I love you, Switch.”, as she ran a hand through Switch’s white-blond hair. The pale-skinned woman responded with, “Love you too.” and by kissing her and pushing her against the alley wall. She gasped into it, as a hand wormed under her tight, black, tank top and squeezed her right breast. Hummed and slid her hand over Switch’s white leather-clad thigh.

When she opened her eyes, it was to the florescent-lighted, cramped, blue/gray metal of her bedroom. The room she had shared with Switch for a long time, until the worst had happened. There was a bang on her door and Morpheus said, “Trinity, I need you to go into the Matrix and check on Neo in person.”

“Yes, Captain. Shall I find Ghost for Niobe ? She’ll be just as worried as we are.”

An annoyed, “Fine, eat and then go in.”

Ten minutes later, she walked along the sidewalk and stopped for a second as she saw Constantine. If you had asked her, she would have said Neo and Constantine were brothers, maybe even twins, but not cousins. After all, they had the same nearly eerily pale skin, black-hair and dark-brown eyes. The only real differences were clothing in that Constantine always wore a black-suit, rather like the ex-Agent Smith, and in voice since Neo’s was lighter and softer.

_‘I don’t get how a potential red pill can know about us and not turn into an Agent. Morpheus always said we were supposed to avoid people we used to know because the risk was higher. Yet, it seems like a lie because Neo’s visited Constantine plenty of times and the exorcist’s never turned into one. Look at how many times I’ve had dates with Angela, I’ve looked her in the eye with my shades off plenty of times and she’s never turned either. Was Cypher right after ? Why would he lie to us ? No, he can’t have lied, Switch and Apoc didn’t die for nothing, I just got lucky so far, that’s it.’_

The exorcist stopped in front of her and greeted, “…Madison. What are you doing in here ?”

“Wanted to see if you knew about Tom, yet, Constantine.”

Constantine nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair, “Yep, I was just going to see if I could visit him. He wants some help with that ghost of his…you too ?”, the man’s suit was rumpled and creased, which Smith almost certainly never would have allowed, like he’d worn it constantly.

She almost shook her head, “Yeah, I want to see if my friend Terry’s in there, too. I‘m sure, Angela could help us find out.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Angela ?”

“Mmhm, my girlfriend Angela Dodson. Just so happens that she’s an LAPD Detective too.”

Constantine tilted his head slightly and then walked past her, she turned and followed him to the police station. Just before they entered she asked, “Weren’t you a suspect in a case once ?”

After he answered, “They arrested me for a ‘Satanic‘ ritual, my friend Father Hennessy claimed the possession I was working on was fake. They didn’t have enough evidence to actually prosecute me.”, she opened the door and they walked into the station.

When they got up to the desk, after she asked to see Angela the officer called the detective and then sent them in.

They arrived at Angela’s desk shortly, a few minutes later the tall, tan-skinned and dark-brown eyed woman started toward them talking with a dark-skinned man.

A faintly amused, “The detective looks useful for a few things, at least.”, from Constantine.

Mock annoyed, she punched his shoulder and growled, “She’s taken thank-you very much.”

The dark-skinned man walked away and Angela stopped beside them, before she called, “Watch Traven, Mac, you know what Jack can get up to. I still don‘t know how he does it.”

Mac replied, “Don’t worry, Angela, I’ll do my best to make sure he stays in one piece. I don‘t know either, somehow I doubt even he knows.”

Angela smiled slightly as she smoothed her white blouse and hugged her, before she greeted, “Hi, Madison, who’s your friend ?”

John introduced himself, “Constantine, John Constantine. It’s nice to meet you, Detective Dodson.”

“You too, Mr. Constantine. So, what can I do for you two ?”

“Well, we wanted to go see my old friend Terry, I heard he was in here. Do you think we could ?”

The detective ran a hand over her hair, which was piled up into a bun.

“I suppose a few supervised minutes couldn’t hurt.”

So, Angela led her and Constantine to an interrogation room. She sat down on one of the chairs as Angela left to get Ghost.

_‘I'm lucky this is my first time seeing one of these up close. If I hadn't run into Angela for the first time, who knows if I'd even still be alive.’_

**Flashback**

Trinity had only just turned seventeen, it was her first time back in the Matrix. Just a few hours ago, she’d visited the Oracle with Switch. Now, they’d left the abandoned LA. Theater behind them and she’d gotten a call from the Neb’s Operator Tank. A second later, she and Switch found themselves separating and running from an Agent.

_‘Where are the other two ? Aren’t they supposed to hunt in trios or something ?’_

Looked behind her to see the Agent following her. The bright, white of Switch’s trench coat and pantsuit, her white-blond hair disappeared into the far shadows. _‘Thank God, she’ll be okay, at least. Run, Trinity, run he’s **gaining** on you. Jump.’_

Half scared out of her mind, she focused and jumped for the alley wall, for a second she missed, but managed to grab it. Flinched as bullets peppered the wall and flew by her head, she scrambled up and started to run. Threw herself into a somersault as more bullets came from the roof to her right. Held in a cry as one slammed into her ankle and she fell off the roof to land heavily on the sidewalk.

A woman’s voice asked, “Are you all right ?”

That made her head jerk up to see a tall, tan-skinned and long, loose brown-haired woman about her age looking down at her. Stammered a reply, as she waited for the dark-brown eyes to morph into a pair of black shades, “I-I’m okay.”

A nod and, “That’s good, I’m Angela, Angela Dodson.”

For some reason it made her reply, “Good to meet you. Name’s Madison, Madison White.”

_‘Why did I do that ? I haven’t used that name in, at least, two years.’_

She froze as a shadow flitted overhead and she waited for the thud that would signal she’d been found…it never came. Her breath caught and she tensed as an Agent walked out of the alley, but it completely ignored her and walked away.

_‘What the hell ? Its like it didn’t even see me. Is Angela just a copper-top or an A.I. too ? If she’s an A.I. did she knowingly just risk deletion for me ?’_

Angela shuddered, “That guy seems really creepy for some reason. Like the doctors that check on my twin sister, Isabel, at Ravenscar Hospital. You’re not in trouble are you, Madison ?”

_‘Didn’t Mom and Dad use to be friends with some Dodson’s ? I got along real well with their daughters.’_

“Yeah, he is. Ah…,”

Before she could think of an answer Switch called as she came up the sidewalk, “Love, c’mon. We’ve gotta go, your ‘Dad’s getting worried.”

That made her offer a slightly sheepish smile to Angela, “Sorry, Angela, I’ve got to go. Maybe I’ll see you, again, sometime ?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. See you later, Madison.”

So, she’d left Angela and jacked-out a few minutes later with Switch.

Her love asked, “What was that ? I’ve never seen an Agent ignore somebody before.”

All she could do was shake her head, “I don’t know, maybe Angela did. But, somehow I don’t think she’s ready to give up the Matrix.”

Switch shrugged, “Too bad, we could use her. C’mon, let’s go get some sleep.”

**End Flashback**

Trinity startled as the interrogation room door opened to reveal Ghost and Angela. The First Mate of the Logos was tall with short black-hair and gray-eyes. _‘It’s odd seeing him without his dark-blue trench coat. Well, since he hasn’t been forced into a uniform yet, I doubt they’ll be moving him for a while.’_

Ghost had been friends with her since they were freed on the same day. Herself, Switch and Ghost had known each other as kids too for a while, at least. Ghost smiled slightly at her, “How are things ?”

“Pretty good, overall. Though, of course, Mom’s worried and Dad’s getting annoyed.”

A sigh from Ghost who sat down across from her and Constantine. Then Ghost asked, “You’re Constantine, right ? Tom’s…twin ?”

“We’re cousins.,” Now, Constantine was being as sarcastic as Ghost, “ I still can’t figure out why people would think we’re twins.”

Herself and Ghost said, in simultaneous deadpan, “Maybe it’s because you look like twins.”

“Oh, really ? Thank you, Captains Obvious, I never would've figured it out otherwise.”

Her gaze drifted to Angela who stood beside Ghost, the detective rolled her eyes, “Are you all done being sarcastic yet ?”

They all replied, “No.”

She gave an apologetic smile to her love and chuckled as Angela sat down.


End file.
